Bestfriends to Couple to Enemies
by Stelena34
Summary: All Human Stelena Fanfiction. Stefan Salvatore moves away to LA from his friends after his parents are killed in a robbery at age 14. Four years later, His Uncle Zach goes bankrupt and there only option is to move back to Mystic Falls. Will he fit in or will he lose all of his old friends? Will Elena ever forgive him for breaking her heart? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters of The Vampire Diaries... Although I wish I owned Stefan.**

**This is my first Fanfiction and I'm extremely excited to start. Please Review whether bad or good it will help me out! **

**Thank you so much for y'all's support! -Emily (Stelena34)**

Stefan

Dear Diary,

Mystic Falls...the place I grew up in, Found love in and fell out of love in. When I was 3 years old my family moved my brother Damon and I to the Salvatore Boarding House. At the age of 10 I realized I wasn't the most social kid around town. I was the so-called "brooding" Salvatore who did his own thing until I met Elena Gilbert. She changed me... I don't know if it's for the better or for the worse but wow did she change me. She introduced me to her friends who quickly became mine. There was Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett., Klaus Mickaleson and Rebekah Mickaelson. I wish I could say that it stayed that way but id be lying to you. When we were all twelve it seemed as if everyone was starting relationships. I though it was weird... I mean we were in middle school and talking about love. None of them were in love. Trust me. So like the little conformists kids we were, Elena and I decided to try out the whole couple thing since we were the only ones in the friend group who weren't in a relationship. That's where my life got hectic. I technically dated Elena for two years. Yes... 2 years. Then tragedy struck. My parents were killed during a robbery while they were on vacation. Me and Damon's lives were shattered. The only family we knew of...gone. Ripped from our hands and there was nothing we could do about it. It was safe to say that our attitudes changed from that moment on. I stopped talking to my friends and I ignored Elena. Elena just wanted to make things better but when you're 14 and your parents die without warning and you're forced to move on will never be okay. The Night after their funeral an uncle we had never met offered to take us in. The only problem was he lived in Los Angeles. We had no other option but to move and cut off all communication from the place I called home and the friends I called family. Of course I broke things off with Elena she was heartbroken and I would rather not repeat what I told her. Now she hates me. If I could go back and take back what I said I would. But you can't take back things even if you didn't mean them because that won't solve your problems.

The next 4 years of my life were spent in LA. We lived in the Salvatore beach house, surfed everyday and went to the nicest school you could ever imagine. I made new friends quickly and became this whole new person I never thought I could be. I thought about Elena and my old friends a lot but I knew she hated me and it was for the best I was halfway across America from her. Damon being Damon became a huge partier and was never around the house. As for me I became an athlete but still a mystery to the people around me. When I turned 16, I got a new girlfriend who was bleach blonde, tan and incredibly nice. She lightened up every room she walked into and she was exactly what I needed. Her name was Gracie. Gracie and I did everything together whether it was going to a local coffee shop or going on an adventure in Hollywood. We were the biggest couple in Los Angeles Sharks High School. I got a job in a surf shop on the boardwalk and I long boarded everywhere. Life couldn't have gotten better. Instead it got worse. Right before I started my Senior year, Uncle Zach went bankrupt. His business went under and he was going to have to sell the house. We didn't know where we were going to live until Zach brought up moving back to Mystic Falls and live in the Salvatore Boarding House that was empty. When he made up his mind and stated that was our only option, Damon and I packed our bags and said our goodbyes to the friends we had made. I of course broke things off with Gracie and took off back to Mystic Falls.

Today, we landed back into Mystic Falls. Walking back into the Boarding house was weird to say the least. My first day of school is tomorrow and Damon is heading to his first day on the job in the family business with Uncle Zach. Who knows if we will move again but tomorrow is the first day of the rest day of my life and I will be thrown back into my old childhood life and I don't know if i'm ready. Nobody knows we are back especially Elena. Even if I wanted to contact her who knows what shes doing with her life now and if she evens wants me in it. Its been four years since we've talked. I bet she has a boyfriend and is the smartest girl in her class. I bet shes extremely popular and a cheerleader. I bet she wont even have time for me. I dont even know if i want to be friends with her again after how I left things. I wish I could pretend to be sick my entire senior year and never face reality. Because reality sucks. Reality is like hell on earth. Right when you're happy. BAM. Reality hits and your life changes. I dont' know when the next time ill write in here. It might be tomorrow or it might be in a couple months but until then wish me luck.

Sincerely, Stefan


	2. Chapter 2

**Stefan's POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and to the sound of Damon.

"Wakey Wakey little brother time for school" Damon says with a smirk on his face.

I roll out of the bed and walk over to my dresser and think to myself "today is the day." I put on a white v neck, dark faded jeans, and a black leather jacket. I sit back on the edge of the bed and put on my black leather combat boots. As I make my way down the stairs I yell Goodbye to Uncle Zach and Damon. I grab my helmet and sunglasses as I exit the house. During my motorcycle ride to school I find myself remembering the roads and the houses. I missed being here. I pull into the school and park in one of the front spots. My backpack hangs over one shoulder. I take off my helmet and make my way inside the doors of my old high school. The walk to the office was uncomfortable to say the least. It felt like people recognized who I was even if I left 4 years ago. People were whispering to the friends next to them by the lockers as I walked by like I couldn't see or hear them.

"Is that Stefan Salvatore?" -some random girl

"I didn't think he was coming back..." -random girls friend

I turn into the office, grab my class schedule and walk out. I make my way to History class trying to avoid everyone in sight. Today was going to be a long day.

**Elena's POV**

I woke up this morning to the smell of my dad's cooking and the sound of Jeremy's voice.

"Elena you're going to be late for school." Jeremy yells from the bathroom.

I drag myself out of bed and walk over to my dresser. I put on a white t-shirt dress and black hightop converse. I grab my keys and run down stairs to make sure Jeremy didn't eat all of the food. I grab food to go "I'll be waiting in the car Jer." He eventually made his way outside and we started our normal day in Mystic Falls... starting with school.

I walk into the school like every other day but this time I was attacked by Caroline and Bonnie.

"Whatever it is... it's too early and I don't want to know." I continue to walk past them.

They catch up to me and the silence mixed with the creepy smiles on their faces made me concerned

"What if we said a certain person has made a return to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie casually said with a smile on her face

I stopped in my tracks and turned to them

"You're joking."

"Nope. Saw him pull up on his motorcycle this morning. Elena can we just say that last four years have treated Stefan Salvatore well." Caroline says while trying to hold back her huge smile.

I was at a loss for words. I held my textbooks close to my chest and bit my lip. "We should get to history class. Alaric will kill us if we are late" I say trying to change the subject. We walk silently to class and then sit in our normal seats next to each other in the back of the class. As I open my textbook I hear a voice of the person I fell in love with when I was 12. Stefan Salvatore.

**Stefan's POV**

"Mr. Saltzman?" I say as I walk to the teacher's desk.

"Ah yes you must be Stefan Salvatore. The school said I'd be getting a new student today. You can have a seat in the back. Welcome back to Mystic Falls." He says pointing to the empty seat near the window. I take a seat and start scanning the room for familiar faces. I see Caroline, Bonnie and Matt. They are smiling while waving at me. I smile back. I was happy to see some people I know. That's when I noticed her. She was talking to some girl next to her that I didn't recognize. She looked down at her phone assuming she got a text that's when she looked over to me and gave a slight wave with a small smile on her face. My heart melted. I waved back. Mr. Saltzman cleared his throat as he started class. Elena's head turned to give the teacher her attention.

I spent the rest of the class period just watching her every move. Sounds creepy.. I know. But, I honestly just couldn't help it. Elena has always been pretty but 18 year old Elena is beautiful. I must've zoned out while staring at her because before I knew it the bell rang and she was gone. I walked out of the class hoping to see her in the hall but she was gone. Caroline, Bonnie and Matt were waiting for me though. They came up, hugged me and told me basically everything I've missed. Caroline is dating Klaus, Matt is dating Rebeka, Bonnie is dating Jeremy, Elena just broke up with her boyfriend, and Tyler is dating himself. We made plans to meet at Mystic Grill tonight so we could all catch up.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I didn't see Elena the rest of the day. Once the last bell rang I made my way to the locker room for football tryouts. I was trying out for Quarterback since Matt is injured and won't be playing. I made my way to the field and looked over at the cheerleaders only to see the one and only Elena being tossed in the air. I smiled to myself because I knew she'd be a cheerleader. I run over to the huddle and start doing drills.

**Elena's POV**

Seeing him today was crazy to say the least. 14 year old Stefan was cute but 18 year old Stefan was something out of my wildest dreams. Like seriously universe you couldn't make him ugly? I spent my entire day avoiding him because I was ready to talk to him just yet. I had cheerleading practice after school and I was secretly hoping to see him out on the field for football tryouts. We started practicing and I landed from being tossed in the air I saw him walking to the middle of the field. I spent the entire practice watching him. He was an amazing football player and there was no doubting he was the best one on the field.

"You're drooling.." Caroline says from behind me.

I turn around to look at her "Why couldn't he be ugly?" I laugh

"Oh! I almost forgot we are having dinner tonight after practice with everyone at Mystic Grill." Caroline stated and I nodded

Practice ended shortly after and I grabbed my stuff and put it in my car. I watched Stefan get on his motorcycle and drive out of the parking lot. I sighed a little disappointed I didn't say anything to him today. I drove home to get ready for dinner. As I walked into the house Aunt Jenna was smiling waiting for me

"I hear a certain boy is back in town." she giggled

"I waved at him today but I didn't have the guts to talk to him." I said as I walked up the stairs. I took a quick shower and put on my pink t shirt dress and white converse. I grabbed my small, brown over the shoulder purse and walked downstairs.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Aunt Jenna, and Alaric. I'm going out to dinner." I closed the door behind me and drove off to the grill.

I pulled in and sat down where everyone was sitting. My calmness was short lived when I looked up to see Stefan walking in the door and over to our table.


End file.
